Disney Infinity: A Friend's Care
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Story 7: Wasp and Captain Marvel's friendship is on a thin line after a major mishap.


Disney Infinity: Friend's Care.

Our story begins in a world where our imaginations can allow anything to become possible. This world is known as the Toy Box. It is most famous for housing a massive hero legion known as Disney Infinity. They are a huge band of Disney/Pixar, Marvel and Star Wars heroes that protect not only their worlds, but their universe from any type of evil problem. However, today our heroes are facing a different kind of problem. A friend fight between, you guessed it, Wasp and Captain Marvel. The reason for their fight is this. Earlier today, they were in the middle of a battle against Syndrome and Mysterio and were close to catching them both, unfortunately, when Wasp accidentally tripped due to an illusion by Mysterio and bumped into Captain Marvel, knocking her over, the two villains were able to escape. The two superheroines had been arguing all day about it. "If you hadn't bumped into me, we'd have both Syndrome and Mysterio behind bars right now!" Captain Marvel yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? IT. WAS. AN. ILLUSION! I COULDN'T TELL!" Wasp screamed. "You know what? Don't bother arguing with me about it anymore. We're done." Captain Marvel said as she stormed out of the room. "What do you mean you're done?" called Phineas. Captain Marvel poked her head around the doorway, "I mean we're done sharing a room and we're done being friends! I HATE YOU WASP! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU, **AND THAT'S THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH!** " she furiously screamed, shocking everyone. Captain Marvel stormed to her room and slammed the door so loud you could hear it downstairs. Later that night, Wasp was sitting in her room crying when Black Widow came in. "Hey Wasp." she said. Wasp looked up, "Hey Natasha, what's up?" she asked sadly. Black Widow walked over to her bed and gave her a hug, "It's gonna be okay, Wasp." Black Widow said, trying to comfort her teammate. "How can I believe that when my best friend and my idol said she hates me to my face?" Wasp choked out between sobs before breaking down again. "Hey, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Black Widow said before releasing Wasp.

Meanwhile, Captain Marvel was fuming in her room. "How could she do something so stupid? I don't care if she was distracted by that illusion. She should have paid more attention to where she was going." she grunted angrily as Donald came in. "Hey Captain Marvel." he said. Captain Marvel turned around with a frown still on her face. "Hey, Donald." she said as the duck walked over and hopped beside her on her bed. "Don't you think you were a little rough on Wasp? I mean, I know she messed up, but we all do, it happens." Donald said as he tried to reason with Captain Marvel, who sighed. "I know. I don't really hate her. I was just so angry. But still, I can't help but be angry at her for her clumsiness messing us up." she said. Donald then hopped off the bed and started to the door, "Well, at least try to forgive her." he said before walking out and heading to his room. Even after this talk, Captain Marvel still couldn't bring herself to forgive Wasp. The next morning, she refused to talk to or even look at her, making Wasp feel only more depressed. This continued for almost a whole week. However, Saturday night, Wasp went into Captain Marvel's room in an attempt to talk to her and hopefully patch things up. "Hey, Carol." Wasp said as she walked through Captain Marvel's door. Captain Marvel looked at her with an annoyed expression, "What do you want, Janet?" she asked in an exasperated tone. "I was hoping we could maybe talk this whole thing out and forgive and forget." Wasp said as she walked over and sat down on Captain Marvel's bed. Their talk seemed to go well at first, but soon turned into a heated argument that ended badly when Captain Marvel slapped Wasp across the face for saying something to her she shouldn't have said. Captain Marvel then shoved Wasp, still holding her stinging cheek, out of her room. "Wasp, don't try to talk to me about this anymore. Forget us making up. I'm sorry that you're my fan. I wish you had never told me that you were my biggest fan. From now on, I will never talk to you AGAIN!" she shouted furiously before loudly slamming her door in Wasp's face in fury.

Wasp afterwards was thrown into great distress. She almost never ate or did anything anymore and spent most of her time cooped up in her room. Her depression certainly affected her crime-fighting in a negative way. She didn't think anything could help her out of this distress. However, three weeks later, one day changed all that. "Attention Disney Infinity, Syndrome, Mysterio, Zurg and Ronan have launched a major attack on Infinity City. Stop them at all costs." Sorcerer Mickey ordered as Disney Infinity quickly moved out to combat the threat. "Wasp," he said to her as she was about to head out, "don't let your depression get the best of you. Just focus on the fight, all right?" the magical mouse said as Wasp nodded. Wasp then flew out into the massive battle of heroes vs. robots. Just as she was finishing off the last huge hoard of robots, she noticed a massive blast heading for an unsuspecting Ant-Man. "Ant-Man, look out!" she shouted as she flew and shielded him from the blast as her wings absorbed it, leaving them both unharmed but her wings vaporized. "Aww, rats." she said, noticing her destroyed wings. "No worries Wasp, I can make you another set later." Ant-Man said kindly as they started to battle Zurg. A little while later, both Zurg and Ronan were both down, however Syndrome and Mysterio were still standing strong, too far from defeated. "Don't think you have us beaten yet." said Mysterio cockily as he summoned another army of Zurgbots, which, despite their weariness, Disney Infinity managed to reduce. However, sometime into the fight, Wasp noticed a Zurgbot blast close to Captain Marvel, who was too busy fighting more Zurgbots to notice. Wasp was about to shout a warning, but it was too late. The blast hit Captain Marvel, knocking her unconscious and off the roof she was on. "CAPTAIN MARVEL!" Wasp shouted in panic and worry. As Captain Marvel fell quickly past her, Wasp did something that shocked everyone: she dove off the roof she was on after her. "Foolish Wasp." Syndrome said with a smirk as he watched her catch Captain Marvel and, as they neared the ground, detonated underground explosives that covered the falling superheroines in smoke. By the time it cleared, the two were nowhere to be seen. "Well, that takes care of them." Syndrome said before he and Mysterio turned to face the rest of Disney Infinity. "Bring it on." Mysterio said confidently.

However, what the villains didn't know, is that the explosion didn't kill Wasp and Captain Marvel. What it did do was blast a hole in the street they both fell through into an underground cavern. Wasp was on the ground, unconscious while Captain Marvel woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" asked Captain Marvel as she sat up and looked around the cave. When she looked up, she saw boulders blocking the hole blown in the street. She then noticed Wasp was lying on the ground. "What's Wasp doing down here?" she asked as she walked over to the unconscious superheroine as she woke up. "Ugh, where am I?" Wasp asked as she looked around before seeing Captain Marvel's feet in front of her. She looked up and saw a look on Captain Marvel's face that said, "What happened? You better explain." Wasp stood up and said, "You were knocked out by a Zurgbot blast you didn't see." Wasp explained when she saw Captain Marvel lean a bit and look at her back. "Oh, my wings got vaporized when I shielded Ant-Man from an Omnidroid blast." Wasp explained before continuing with what happened, "Anyways, when you got hit unconscious and fell past me, I jumped off after you and managed to catch you. That's when Syndrome blew the street up and knocked me unconscious." Captain Marvel's eyes were widened and, for the first time in the past three weeks, she talked to Wasp, "Wasp, do you realize you could've gotten yourself killed?" she asked. Wasp nodded before saying, "I did, but I didn't care. As long as I could save you, I could've cared less. Even after everything that happened between us, I still care about you, Captain Marvel. I want you to know that." Wasp said with a smile. Captain Marvel was speechless, she couldn't believe that Wasp still cared about her, even after she told her she hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. Tears welled up and trailed out of her eyes as she walked over to Wasp and hugged her tight around her neck while sobbing into her shoulder. "Wasp, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you." Captain Marvel said between sobs. She then showered her best friend's face with kisses as Wasp hugged her back and also started crying. "I know." Wasp said before she showered Captain Marvel's face with kisses. The two superheroines stayed in each other's arms for some time before they broke their hug and wiped their tears. "Friends again?" Captain Marvel asked as she held out her fist. "Friends again!" Wasp said as they fist bumped. "Now, what do you say we go kick some bad guy butt?" Captain Marvel asked with a smile. Wasp gave a smile and a thumbs-up. Captain Marvel picked Wasp up, blasted the boulders above away and flew out of the cave.

Meanwhile, Syndrome and Mysterio had Disney Infinity on the ropes with illusions attacking them from every direction. "We've almost got them!" Syndrome said with excitement before a massive energy blast wiped out all the illusions, but left Disney Infinity unharmed. "What happened?!" Mysterio asked in shock. "We happened, that's what!" two female voices yelled at the same time. The two villains turned around to see Wasp and Captain Marvel with their arms crossed and smirks across their faces. "Uh-oh." said Mysterio as the two superheroines advanced towards him and Syndrome. "Don't worry Mysterio. I got this." Syndrome said as he fired a Zero Point beam only for Captain Marvel to knock it away. "Not today, Syndrome." Wasp said as the two superheroines whaled on the two villains, knocking them both out and allowing the cops to take them to jail. Later, back at the castle, Wasp and Captain Marvel were sitting inside Wasp's room, conversating. "Hey, Carol, I have something for you. I found it 3 weeks ago and was gonna give it to you, but you were angry then." Wasp said as she handed Captain Marvel a blue jewelry box. Captain Marvel opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a necklace that was made of pure gold. "This necklace belonged to my mother. I thought I'd lost it." Captain Marvel said with tears of happiness pouring out of her eyes as she walked over to Wasp and gave her a tight hug around the neck. "Thank you Janet. You're a true friend." she said as Wasp hugged her back. "Let's never fight again." the two superheroines said.

The End.


End file.
